The Four Worlds
by k-girl20
Summary: This story is dis-continued because I have lost all the inspiration for it, Sorry to those who have wanted and waited for this story to continue.
1. The Begining

Ok this is my first fanfic so be nice this will be a Xellos/OC and I don't care if you like that or not so read if you want.

I will be using names and places from the gamecube game Tales of Symphonia just so you know.

This story begins in a world other than Shabranigdo & Ceiphied's world this story begins in Chaotic Blue's world so enjoy.

""talking

''thinking

(())talking telepathically

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers or Tales of Symphonia

--

In a city called Tethe'alla a young girl by the name of Kari Summers walks down the streets alone and as she walks she starts thinking about how bad things have gotten in her world. 'The world sure has become dead hasn't it' thought the girl as she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

In the past thousand years darkness has taken over the world, the dragons where all killed by the Mazoku, portals to the three other worlds have been opening up at random and closing almost as soon as they open, the Mazoku have almost lost all there power from the balance being thrown out of wack, and science has taken over.

Now unlike the other worlds this world has no magic it power lies in elemental psychic abilities. So for most Humans in order to use this power they have to have special amulets or bracelets to harness the power, but there are a select few who have been **altered** to have full access to all there abilities like the Mazoku. These people are called Hybrids and most of them are Cyborg's.

Kari laid down on her couch and thought of all the things her people could have done to save the Dragons but the more she thought about it the more it depressed her "this is so stupid!" she said as she got up and went to her balcony. As she leaned out to look at the city she thought about what her life was to become since she was a Hybrid, 'nothing has gone right since that day a thousand years ago' she thought 'since the day I became a Hybrid and since the Mazoku won the final war' with a sigh she went back inside and went to sleep.

--

As the sun rose the next morning so did Kari, she was up and out the door before the clock struck 7am. The first place she went was the mechanicals doctor since her left arm and right leg where completely robotic and she needed a check up. As she sat down in the lab she looked at her left hand and sighed 'why did the have to happen to me? I did nothing to anyone and yet I get punished like this' she thought as the doctor came in and started the examination.

When she left the doctors office she winced in pain and grabbed her left arm, 'this happens every time I have one of those checkups...its not like I'm surprised or anything Cyborg's have been looked down on for hundreds of years so of course they wouldn't be careful'. Once the pain subsided she walked to the park not looking at anyone as they stared and whispered and sat down on one of the benches.

As the hours rolled by she noticed a small glowing orb shaped hole appear in the middle of the pathway 'oh no not again!?' she got up and yelled out "GET OUT OF THE WAY ANOTHER PORTAL IS OPENING!!" when she had said that everyone stopped and looked and then ran in the opposite direction of the portal, but since she had stopped to help others Kari got caught in the pull of the opening and got sucked into the vortex and landed on a beach and passed out.

--

When she woke up she was lying on a bed in what looked like an old fashion inn, sitting up she looked around "where am I?" just then a young man came in, looked at Kari and said "oh good your up we where all worried because you where found lying unconscious on the beach" Kari looked at the young man and asked "where is this place?" the young man blinked and said "this is Atlas City miss" Kari was up and out of the room faster than the man could see and she ran outside and looked around.

What she saw was not her world but one that was still pure "oh boy" she said as she walked around looking at everything then she heard something that just made her brake out in giggles "HEY GOURRY THAT'S MINE"

--

So that's the first chapter so tell me what you think. Oh and thanks to seeker71 for helping me with the ideas for this story.


	2. The Meeting

Ok second chapter this will be a Xellos/OC and I don't care if you like that or not so read if you want.

I will be using names and places from the gamecube game Tales of Symphonia.

This story begins in a world other than Shabranigdo & Ceiphied's world this story begins in Chaotic Blue's world so enjoy.

"_"talking

'_'thinking

((_))talking telepathically

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Kari was still giggling when she looked over and saw a short flame colored hair girl fighting with a tall blond man over a table full of food. Walking over she also saw a blue/rock skinned man and a innocent looking little girl watching from another table shaking there heads while the other two finished off the last of the food on the table. "man I'm stuffed" the flame haired girl said looking over at her companions , then seeing Kari she said "what do you want?" Kari was startled that she was suddenly asked something she paused and then said "I'm k-Kari, Kari Summers, um...which world is this...I mean which God and Monster rule here?"

Lina and co where so shocked to say the leased that this girl had asked something like that, that they had know idea how to answer at first then Lina asked "what do you mean which God and Monster rule here?! Who the hell are you?!" Kari was fidgeting by this point not knowing if she should tell them the truth or keep it a secret but finally after a minute of being silent she decided to tell them the truth of her origins sitting down across from Lina, as Zelgadis and Amelia joined the table, bowing her head she started her tale.

"The world I come from is ruled solely by the monster race and the dark lord that rules them is Chaotic Blue, the dragon race was destroyed a thousand years ago during what my people call the final battle and ever since my world has been dieing. Portals to other worlds open up from time to time and pulls in anyone that gets caught in the vortex, thats how I was brought here while helping make sure nobody got caught I forgot to make sure I didn't get caught myself and I was found on the beach outside of this city" as she finished she looked up and sweatdropped as she saw there mouths had dropped open in shock. "um...is there something wrong?" she asked as she looked at them.

Lina snapped out of her shock when Kari asked that and yelled " WELL OF COURSE SOMTHINGS WRONG!!! first you ask us which world your in and then you tell us this bogus story and you ask if theres SOMETHING WRONG!!!" getting almost an inch from Kari's face forcing her to back up before Zelgadis pulled Lina back and sat her back down in her chair and said "what shes trying to say is can you offer up any proof that what your saying is true?" Kari fidgeted in her chair before getting up and said "follow me if you want you answer"

Curious as they where Lina and co got up and followed Kari out of Atlass City and into the forest before she stopped and turned around and held out her arm in front of her "attack me with the magic of this world and I'll show you my worlds defenses against them" Lina put on her cocky smirk and said "ok you asked for it _FIREBALL_" throwing the ball of fire straight at Kari she watched it go for a direct hit and seemingly hit its mark "too easy" she said but as the smoke cleared she saw that Kari didn't have not have one scratch on her and she stopped in shock "wait what!?"

"You have to have better magic than that don't you?" Kari asked wondering if she was asking the wrong people for help "how can I show you my worlds technology if you don't use your most powerful spells?" Zel upon hearing the words "my worlds technology" thought 'her world must be thousands of years ahead of us if they can make weapons like this' but then all of Kari's words sunk in and he paled at the realization "um maybe we should get out of here guys" grabbing Gourry and Amelia's wrists and backing up slowly.

Lina however smirked her most evil smirk "oh so you want the most powerful spell huh well try blocking this _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand, against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the fools that stand before me, be destroyed by the power you and I possess_" upon hearing these words Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry where running as fast as they could in the direction opposite of Lina and upon seeing this Kari sweatdropped and gulped but stood her ground as Lina finished her spell "_DRAGON SLAVE" _Lina yelled and launched her spell right at Kari knowing that it would also destroy the surrounding area.

Seeing the spell Kari adjusted the power output of her shield to counteract it and as it hit she was able to block it and convert its power to energy for her cybernetic parts before it did too much damage to the forest besides taking down a few trees. As the dust settled Lina saw that Kari was mostly unharmed yet again and began to wonder if this was like the time they fought the beings from Darkstar's world "are magic really can't hurt you can it?" Lina asked as the others came back seeing the battle was over "if I don't have my shield up then yes your magic can and will harm me, but if my shield is active then it converts your spells to energy for my less than human parts" Kari explained holding onto her left arm as the pain started "dammit I didn't expect that spell to have so much power behind it, your more powerful than I gave you credit for miss..um..I never did get your names did I?" she asked sheepishly as she looked at the group.

Lina nervously laughed rubbing the back of her head "yea sorry about that my names Lina Inverse and these are my friends Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywoods, and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune" she said pointing at each one individually. "Its nice to meet you all" Kari said bowing slightly before wincing and falling down to the ground, seeing that she was in pain Amelia ran up to her and started to cast a recovery spell but Kari stopping her said "healing spells won't work on my robotic parts Amelia but thanks for your concern, the pain will pass on its own in time so don't worry"

Lina and Zelgadis walked over and helped Kari up and started walking back to Atlass City so that there new friend could get some well deserved rest not noticing that a figure in the shadows had seen the whole fight and frowned "well this could be troublesome" and faded back into the darkness.

* * *

That's the second chapter tell me what you think. Oh and a very special thanks to seeker71 for helping me with the ideas for this story. Please leave a comment thank you.


	3. A Great Threat

**K-girl:** Ok here is the next chapter Xellos makes his big entrance enjoy ^_^

this is a Xellos/OC and I don't care if you like that or not so read if you want.

I will be using names and places from the gamecube game Tales of Symphonia.

"_"talking

'_'thinking

((_))talking telepathically

**Kari:** Disclaimer K-girl doesn't own the Slayers or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Xellos had seen the whole fight between Lina and Kari. during the final part of the fight he thought that not only was Kari a idiot for challenging Lina in the first place, but he thought she was out of her mind completely for challenging the power of the Dragon Slave. But after seeing Kari not only survive the blast but absorbing it like she did made him nervous and that wasn't something he was accustomed to.

'I must report this to Lord Beastmaster' He thought and teleported to wolf pack island and into Zelas's counsel chambers. Kneeling in front of her he looked up at her through his bangs and said "we have a problem concerning Lina and her current company Lord Beastmaster". Looking down at him from her throne she replied while motioning for him to stand up to face her.

"What have you seen my pet?" standing up Xellos looked Zelas straight in the eyes and said "I saw a young girl who wielded an immense power great enough to absorb the power of a Dragon Slave" as he finished he watched how his Creator/Mother would react.

Zelas's eyes widened in shock and surprise when she heard her son had seen, it wasn't possible was it? How could anything have power like that unless they where truly from another world, and if that was the case which world was she from? "what condition was she in after the attack?" she demanded with her look turning dark.

Xellos flinched slightly at the look and looking down he replied "she was in pain afterwards and needed to be taken back to the inn that Lina and co. are staying at to recover, it seems that she only wanted to show her power to Lina and not to harm or kill her or her companions in anyway, but with a power like that it could cause us problems if she turns out to be the enemy" as he finished he raised his head to look at his master "What would you like me to do about this Lord Beastmaster?" he asked.

Zelas looked down and went into deep thought as she listened to his explanation, but raised her head to look at him when he asked what to do "well the first thing we need to do is find out who and/or what she is and where she came from" she said "when we receive this information we should be able to judge if she is a threat to us or not..and if she turns out to be a threat to us Xellos I want her destroyed immediately, do you understand?"

Bowing before her he said with a dark gleam in his eyes and a small smirk "I understand Lord Beastmaster" then standing up her teleported to the inn and waited for his chance to make his grand entrance.

* * *

**K-girl:** Sorry about making this chapter so short but I wanted to make this chapter all about Xellos and Zelas, please submit your reviews to tell me if you like it or hate it.


End file.
